1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power connection structure of a direct current motor, and more particularly to an electric power connection structure of a direct current motor, wherein the connection circuit of the electric power may be positioned conveniently, and cannot be torn out.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional heatsink fan 90 having a direct current motor in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a power cord 92 which is connected to a stator coil 91, reeved through a frame 93 of a housing and a baffle 94, and is then drawn out. Thus, the frame 93 and the baffle 94 may absorb the external pulling force to the power cord 92 outside of the frame 93, thereby preventing the power cord 92 from being pulled to detach from the stator coil 91.
A second conventional heatsink fan 80 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises a power cord 82 which is connected to a stator coil 81, is pressed by a press rod 84 of a cover plate 83, is reeved through the wall 85 of a housing, and is then drawn out. Thus, the press rod 84 and the wall 85 of the housing may absorb the external pulling force to the power cord 82 outside of the housing of the heatsink fan 80, thereby preventing the power cord 82 from being pulled to detach from the stator coil 81.
In the above-mentioned conventional heatsink fan which uses a direct current motor, the connection design of the power cord mainly uses tiny cords that are protruded outward from the frame to connect the electric power. Thus, the frame 93 and the baffle 94 or the press rod 84 and the wall 85 of the housing may absorb the external pulling force on the power cord, thereby preventing the power cord from being pulled to detach from the stator coil. However, the conventional heatsink fan using a direct current motor has to prevent the power cord from being pulled to detach from the stator coil, so that the fabrication of the conventional heatsink fan is inconvenient. In addition, the electric cords are protruded outward from the frame to connect the electric power, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the conventional heatsink fan.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electric power connection structure of a direct current motor, wherein the electric power connection structure may be processed and manufactured conveniently, and the connection circuit of the electric power may be positioned conveniently, and cannot be torn out.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an electric power connection structure of a direct current motor, wherein the outer wall of the motor housing is provided with a power plate which is provided with connection terminals and connection circuits. The connection circuit has a first end formed with a connection terminal that may be connected to an electric power for driving the motor to rotate, and a second end electrically connected to an drive circuit that may control the motor to start and rotate.